Christmas Hope
by tediousfish13
Summary: Mello's under the mistletoe!
1. Hope

"Pretty please, Mello….It's all I want. Please….I have been asking for years. PLEASE….." She hang onto the blonde's arm, leaning against him. "Oh, please…" She begged, walking along side him. Mello sighed deeply. "Hope, leave me alone. I said no. It's not going to happen. It didn't last year, it won't happen this year, or next year, or the year after that, or the year after that. No. I won't do it." Mello walked down the hallway, looking at all the Christmas decorations. "AND WHY DO YOU KEEP ASKING ME?" Mello wriggled from Hope's grasp. She girl sighed with a pout. "Because, silly Mello, when there is Hope, there is love, and where there is love, there will always be Mello. And wherever Mello goes, Hope will follow." The girl giggled, latching onto him. "And I will wear you down into you give me what I want." She tapped his nose with the tip of her finger. Mello blinked and sighed, starting to walk downstairs, with Hope following. He tried to avoid large openings in the doors, where the mistletoe hung. Hope smirked, playing with Mello's soft blonde hair. "Avoid the mistletoe all you want, Mello. I will have my kiss, even if I have to kill everyone in the process. It may not be this year, Mello. But you will kiss me. And I will be ready." Hope smirked at the boy, before rushing off to help with the Christmas decorations. Mello clenched his fists. "THAT WILL NOT HAPPPEEEEENNNNN!" Mello screamed.


	2. Mwahh

"Uh….Hope….what's with all the mistletoe…?" Matt looked up at the young girl who was just stepping off the step ladder. "Matt, you know how much I want a kiss from my Mello! I'm putting up mistletoe everywhere! I am determined to get my kiss." She giggled, smiling sweetly to the gamer. Matt laughed, looking at the excited young girl. "Wow, you're really going all out this year." He helped her carry the box of mistletoe and step ladder down to the next open door. "Of course! If you loved Mello as much as I do, I'm sure you'd go this far." Hope started to climb up the ladder to nail up more mistletoe. "You seriously think that Mello's gonna kiss you?" Matt asked, helping her down the step ladder. "I will get him to crack. One way or another." Hope smiled again, slowly descending down some stairs. Matt smirked, helping her carry her things downstairs. "Well, good luck." Matt said with a bit of a grunt, setting the box with nails and mistletoe in a corner. "Matt, please. I'm chock full of luck." Hope weaved through crowds of rushing children, all hurrying to get a good spot at the table for dinner. Hope already had her spot; right next to her Mello. And everyone knew it. It wasn't that Hope would beat anyone's ass if they got in her way; she couldn't fight a cold. Everyone just knew how much Hope liked Mello, and how determined she was to have Mello to herself. And everyone in the world knew not to mess with a girl who was extremely obsessed with a man.  
Hope moved her way through the large crowd and she sat down next to Mello, who was sipping some water. "Good evening, Mells." Hope smiled, watching the boy nod half-heartedly to the girl. "Man, there sure is a big crowd tonight…" Hope looked around at the many boys and girls around the table, before grinning. "What did you get me? What are you planning?" She looked to the boy, who choked on his water. "I-I-I didn't get you a thing…" He breathed, wiping his mouth. Hope nodded. "Good. This gives you time. Here is how we're going to plan Christmas day together: First, we will have a nice breakfast together, then we can open our presents together. And when everyone has opened their gifts…" She leaned in and wrapped her arms around Mello's, nuzzling his shoulder with a love-struck sigh. "I want you to kiss me….right in front of the tree…" She smiled. "Or you can come into my room and give me a good-night kiss….Or both!" She got excited just thinking about the thought of Mello kissing her. "Oh! I have to get ready! I have to pick out a cute outfit! Oh, and I'll wear my cute panda earrings and my cute panda necklace! Mello, I promise to look my best, just for you." She giggled. Mello rolled his eyes, taking another drink of his water. "How many times do I have to tell you? We are not going to kiss EVER. It won't happen. You have a better chance with Matt than you do with me…" Mello replied. "H-H-Hey! No, No, No! Do NOT bring me into your conflict!" Matt shouted angrily, looking up at Mello and Hope. The blonde smirked. "You know you wanna kiss her. You know you dream of her every night. MWAH MWAHHH MWAHH…" Mello teased the boy, whose cheeks were as red as his hair. "Sh-sh-shuddup!" Matt growled, clenching his fists. "You're really pissing me off…" Matt glared at his friend. "Okay, okay…..gee….it was just a joke…" Mello smirked. Matt looked away, his cheeks still a bright pink. "Wh-Whatever…" The gamer murmured. Hope laughed at her two friends, starting to eat her dinner.


End file.
